What's On The Catwalk, Remains On The Catwalk
by PoisonedMoon
Summary: Jensen e Jared são modelos famosos que mudam de agência e, consequentemente, mudam suas vidas. .:PADACKLES:. Lemon, alguns momentos Angst e Songfic.
1. Chapter 1: Where It All Begin

**Título:** What's On The Catwalk, Remains On The Catwalk

**Sinopse:** Jensen e Jared são modelos famosos que mudam de agência e, consequentemente, mudam suas vidas. .:PADACKLES:. Lemon, alguns momentos Angst e Songfic.

**Disclaimer:** Os J-Squared não me pertencem, e os nomes são tirados de SPN or else.

**Comentário da Autora:** First fic, guys! . Tive essa ideia meses e meses atrás, mas e a coragem de colocar pra upload? KKKKKKKKKKK. Enfim, mandei o plot pra Mello Evans por Twitter e bem, a opinião dela me encorajou. Aqui está o resultado. Mandem reviews, é ótimo. u_u

* * *

><p>Era um dia repleto de expectativa na conceituada Ginger Models. Sua fundadora, Ellen Harvelle, havia feito importantes negociações com outras agências e estilistas, liberando e conseguindo modelos. Os boatos no local eram grandes, mas o assunto predominante era a vinda dos mais conceituados modelos da recém-encerrada Factory Models, seus nomes até então desconhecidos.<p>

Eram conhecidos por fazer ensaios polêmicos, muitas vezes provocativos e sensuais; quase extrapolando o limite do pornográfico. Resumindo, era a negociação mais cara e difícil feita por Harvelle até agora. O dia da chegada da dupla estava agendada para o dia, aonde uma festa de recepção seria realizada. Quanto foi anunciado o pouso do avião em que ambos estavam, uma comemoração tomou conta do _Morgan Plaza_, aonde a sede da Ginger se localizava. Seus nomes foram finalmente divulgados por Ellen, causando alvoroço no local:

— Olá funcionários e modelos da Ginger. Hoje vamos receber os ex-modelos da Factory. — Ellen disse "Factory" num tom asqueroso. — Ao contrário do que pensam, eles irão continuar a carreira aqui, não se transformarão em estilistas ou algo do tipo. Seus nomes são Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki. Provavelmente já ouviram seus nomes, acho. Faziam trabalhos excelentes mesmo trabalhando na agência em que trabalhavam.

Joanna, recepcionista, interrompeu o discurso de Ellen para dar-lhe um aviso: Os J-squared haviam chegado. A organização foi rápida e antes dos dois atendrarem ao saguão, um "bem-vindos" foi dito carinhosamente pela futura equipe que trabalharia com eles daqui pra frente. O acolhimento arrancou sorrisos tímidos de Jensen e risadas constantes de Jared. Dispersaram-se pelo lugar e apenas curtiram a recepção. Sabiam que o companheirismo e amizade não eram o forte da Ginger, por isso prometeram á si mesmos á não falar muito por ali.

Já á noite, encerrada a celebração, Jared pegou as chaves de seu Porsche e ofereceu carona a Jensen, que relutantemente aceitou a corrida.

— Então, Jen. — Jared se virou para o loiro, que roía as unhas enquanto encarava a paisagem com um olhar perdido. — Você ainda não me disse o que achou da nova agência...

E Jensen se manteu em silêncio.

— Algo no seu comportamento me diz que você não gostou nada. Talvez essa sua timidez desnecessária.

— Acertou. Não fui com a cara da Ellen desde o momento que ela negociou com a Mary, Jay. — Jensen lançou um olhar preocupado para Jared. — Ela ainda pode causar problemas pra gente. Eu meio que... Sinto isso.

— O problema é com a Ellen ou com o que falam da agência? Relaxa, loirinho. Tenho certeza absoluta que podemos lidar com ela. Se lidamos com a Sarah, podemos sim aguentar a Harvelle. — o modelo de San Antonio riu confortavelmente.

— Disse tudo. Mas ainda acho aquele lugar uma fonte de intriga. Eu entendo agora por que a Ginger tem tantos modelos... Eles se demitem justamente por isso. Eu espero que o nosso tempo na Ginger seja passageiro.

— Com o nosso currículo, portfolio, como prefere chamar... Bem que poderíamos ir para Milão, quem sabe. — O que mais agradava Jensen era a calma e racionalidade de Jared. E o jeito que ele mantinha a paz entre os dois sempre. Queria que aqueles boatos entre os dois fossem reais. — Fica calmo, Jenny.

— Ok, Sasquatch.

E uma longa conversa começou no carro. Ao mesmo tempo em que estava um pouco sentido por sair da Factory, estava contente que havia saído de lá com Jared. Sabia que não ficaria na Ginger por muito tempo, mas aonde ele fosse, ele queria Padalecki ao seu lado. Para manter a calma, desestressar. Viver bem. Queria o moreno de todas as formas possíveis, mas duas barreiras o impediam. Duas barreiras chamadas Danneel e Genevieve. Elas tinham artimanhas suficientes para mantê-los presos á elas.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><em>~Le fim do chapter~ E aí, povada? Gostaram do que viram? Primeira fic, erros são inevitáveis. Vou procurar postar regularmente, não garanto diariamente. Sou meio lerdinha pra escrever, mas nunca abandono fics, so, don't be worried. Novamente, deixem reviews e desculpem pelo tamanho do capítulo. ^^ <em>


	2. Chapter 2: Do It, Even If You Hate It

Antes de se casar com Jensen Ackles, Danneel havia feito um dossiê sobre a vida do modelo, incluindo fatos relevantes e fatos que poderiam lhe arruinar. Ela prometeu a si mesma que, no dia em que o loiro pedisse o divórcio, iria liberar o dossiê pouco a pouco.

A coisa que mais irritava Jared era a forma que Danneel manipulava quem estivesse ao seu redor. Achou o cúmulo quando anos atrás Jensen repentinamente parou de falar com ele por recomendações da atriz, que ainda hoje fazia de tudo para destruir a amizade dos dois. Porém depois de uma longa discussão, no mesmo mês, Jensen decidiu que não iria se afastar de seu melhor amigo por causa dos caprichos de sua companheira. Sentia-se melhor ao lado de Jared do que ao lado da própria esposa, por mais que não quisesse confessar isso.

Os fotógrafos, ávidos por notícia, sempre exploravam esse lado reprimido e sexy dos J2 – como eram chamados pela mídia e por amigos próximos. Tudo o que faziam continha uma ponta de lascívia, e eles aproveitam cada toque, cada minuto de fotografia para se descobrirem o mais que podem.

Chegando à agência, Jared foi informado que dentro de duas horas haveria uma sessão de fotos, com o tema ainda não divulgado. Curioso, o texano entrou na sala onde o _shoot _seria feito e perguntou para Matt, o fotógrafo, qual a temática da sessão. Com um pouco de ressentimento, Matt sussurrou.

— O shoot vai ser sobre sadomasoquismo. — O fotógrafo de Miami levou sua cabeça perto do ombro de Jared, como se estivesse contando-lhe um segredo. — Não era pra ninguém saber, mas a Ellen não é boa nisso. — Cohen riu.

— Sadomasoquismo? — Padalecki estava tentando processar a informação em sua mente. — Cara, eu não faço uma coisa dessas há décadas. Que tipo de filme doentio que a Harvelle anda vendo? — Jared tentou dar uma falsa impressão de calma. — Cara, sério, sem brincadeira, esse é mais uns daqueles onde têm correntes, couro e...

— Sexo. — Matt o completou, sabia o quanto o modelo estava surpreso. Aquela era a "sex evening" da Ginger, onde até mesmo top models se submetiam a shoots sexuais e provocativos. A frase "bela hora pra se ter chegado" ecoava irônica e repetidamente entre os pensamentos de Jared.

— Perfeito. Tudo o que os jornalistas precisavam. — Jared disse á si mesmo antes de dar um tchau para Matt, que apenas prestava atenção no comportamento tímido do homem.

— _E essa sua teimosia é tudo o que a Harvelle quer._ — Matt constatou consigo mesmo.

Jared adentrou a sala onde estavam Jensen, Joanna e a equipe da maquiagem. Interrompendo a animada conversa, o moreno puxou o modelo de Dallas pelo braço e sussurrou apreensivo e corado.

— Voltamos à época da pimenta, se me permite dizer. — Disse tentando manter o nível da conversa no tom mais simples possível. — A Ellen encomendou um shoot sobre sado... Sadomasoquismo. Correntes, sexo, couro, sexo, dor e... Sexo. — O mais novo estava nervoso e falando pausadamente. Jared tinha a mania de ficar um pouco paranóico quando se tratava de _certas coisas_ em público.

— É tudo o que os jornalistas precisavam, Jay! — Jensen gritou.

— _Eles estão sabendo._ — Joanna comentou baixinho com Sera, uma das maquiadoras

— Eu disse a mesma coisa quando Matt me contou. Se não me engano, uma revista vai publicar as fotos.

— Vogue, talvez?

— Não sei, que sabe alguma para o público homossexual, não tenho certeza. Se prepare para o que os jornais dirão, Jen.

— E nós somos obrigados?

— Não, mas somos _pagos_ pra isso, Ackles. Eu disse pra não mostrar as nossas fotos de 2007 no seu portfolio...

— Eu me sentia permitido a isso. Eu não sabia que a Ellen tinha desejos tão sacanas. — A conversa tomava um rumo mais perdido a cada argumento. Jensen sempre se sentiu inseguro nesses shoots, já que cultivava sentimentos amorosos por Jared e tinha medo de _passar dos limites_ enquanto fotografava esse tipo de coisa, embora sempre fosse bem profissional.

— Pois é. Eu juro que se você me deixar aqui sozinho, nunca mais olho pra sua cara, loirinho.

— Eu nunca iria te deixar sozinho com esses caras. — Sem querer, o mais velho colocou um tom ciumento em sua frase, mas logo tentou disfarçar. — Então, que horas vai começar?

— Daqui a alguns minutos. Eu prefiro nem ver a roupa que a gente vai ter que usar.

— E quem disse que vai ter roupa? — Ellen entrou na sala, causando susto em todos os presentes. — Se tiver, vão ser poucas e apertadas. E sim, Gerald...

— É Jared. — o moreno encarou Ellen com um olhar de raiva.

— Jared, Gerald... Dá tudo no mesmo. É para uma revista gay, se não estiver satisfeito... — A moça permitiu-se dar uma pausa insinuadora. — Vai ter que fazer, de qualquer jeito. Podem ir pra sala de produção, o Chad está esperando vocês.

E enquanto saiam Jensen permitiu-se repreender Jared com um beliscão no braço de, que retrucou com um 'grr!'desgostoso. 

No estúdio estavam Chad Lindberg, o fotógrafo da revista, Ellen, Misha Collins, amigo próximo dos J2, que estava lá para "dar uma força", seguindo Ellen, Katie Cassidy, funcionária da agência e mais dois seguranças. Instantaneamente, Lauren Cohan, uma das maquiadoras, levou-os (mais precisamente, arrastou-os) até o camarim.

— Desculpe-me... Qual o seu nome? — Jared sentou-se na cadeira e arrumou de leve o cabelo antes de ser "mudado" pela equipe de Ellen.

— Lauren. E você é o... Jared, certo? — A morena perguntou, se corrigindo no caso de ter pronunciado errado.

— Certo. — Jared sorriu timidamente para a moça. — Então, Laura...

— Lauren. — A maquiadora riu. — Prossiga.

— Lauren. Quanto tempo você trabalha aqui?

— Alguns meses. Não sei ao certo, mas um tempo bom, já. Os donos da agência onde eu trabalhava meio que doaram os maquiadores, entende? Virou uma coisa "só roupa". — Disse Lauren, com decepção evidente no olhar.

— Entendo perfeitamente. Como funciona a Ginger, afinal?

— Faça TUDO o que a Ellen mandar. Ela comanda desde os faxineiros até a elite. Se você um dia a desobedecer, ela não simplesmente te demite, mas suja seu currículo.

— Como assim?

— Você nunca vai conseguir um emprego de novo. Ou você sai da Ginger por mal, ou matando a Ellen.

— Isso aqui é uma prisão. — Comentou Jared preocupado, enquanto era bronzeado pela pequena máquina em seu rosto.

Depois de maquiagem, químicas no cabelo e tudo mais do que um camarim tinha direito, Chad os chamou para a escolha das roupas (_íntimas_). Jared sabia que muito _porn _iria vir pela frente e que a Ginger Models não é a agência de seus sonhos...


	3. Chapter 3: S&M

_Anteriormente em What's On The Catwalk:_

Jared e Jensen não estavam prontos para o shoot que iriam fazer, até chegar no estúdio...

* * *

><p>E então, entrando na sala, Jared e Jensen se deparam com que já supunham. Roupas e acessórios eróticos (as), chicotes e correntes. Sabiam que a amizade estaria em livre e pesado risco se submetem-se á isso. Mas, o que é uma amizade em risco quando se têm carreiras á beira da falência? Claro, carreiras não eram a prioridade, mas, como iriam se encarar durante e depois daquilo tudo?<p>

As perguntas circulavam suas mentes como rodas soltas. Ellen certamente se divertia com isso. Devidamente maquiados, pegaram as roupas mais "apropriadas" no closet, e chegaram ao cenário do shoot corados e nervosos. No tom mais terno possível, Chad os instruiu:

— Então, Jensen e Jared, eu sou Chad Lindberg e vou fazer um shoot para a Lybid Magazine. Já devem saber do que se trata... — o fotógrafo estava calmo, porém, apesar de trabalhar para uma revista destinada ao público homossexual, não gostava da ideia de fotografar homens. — Então. Pareçam os mais naturais possíveis. Não imaginem que tem uma câmera aqui.

— Ok. — disseram numa voz uníssona.

Começando de forma agressiva, Jared se agachou a frente de Jensen, e o loiro de 33 anos, para fazer jus ao tema, laçou a corrente entre o pescoço do mais novo enquanto o encarava com um olhar de desculpa. Queria ser o mais sutil possível. E apesar de imaginar que Jared era quem estava "pagando o pato", o mais novo estava incrivelmente se excitando com aquilo tudo. Percebendo o volume na boxer de couro do moreno, resolveu arranhar suas costas e morder sua orelha. Desceu um pouco mais até as costas, jogou sua mão na frente do corpo de Padalecki e começou seu pequeno abuso. Colocou uma algema em suas mãos e permitiu-se torturar Jay, por esse tempo que passou sem poder senti-lo.

— Como quer que eu faça isso, Big J? — Jensen sussurrou no ouvido do modelo enquanto descia sua mão num movimento libidinoso até o pênis do parceiro. — Hoje eu sou sua prostituta. Você manda, eu faço exatamente do _seu_ jeito.

— Loirinho... Você tá andando demais com o Misha... — Jared estava se perdendo naquelas sensações proporcionadas pela mão habilidosa do loiro combinado com o cheiro que emanava de seu corpo perfeitamente definido, que brilhava á luz do cenário. Jensen deslizava a mão lisa sobre a glande, descendo sensualmente até os testículos, e permanecia nesse movimento discreto – porém excitante –

Ainda dentro da boxer de Jared. Resolveu ir á frente do moreno e colidir os corpos, roçando boca a boca, até invadir a de Jared com a língua, procurando cada canto, explorando algo que tinha certeza que não conseguiria provar de novo. Chad olhava aquilo com surpresa. Já viu modelos desinibidos, mas não como aqueles dois.

Entre clicks e mais clicks, o clima entre os dois estava quente, ambos com respiração descompassada e quase a ponto de transar ali no chão mesmo. Decidiram pegar mais leve desde que Chad parou de fotografar.

— Ei... EI! — Chad interrompeu aquilo tudo com espanto no olhar. — As fotos já foram feitas. O que estão fazendo aqui ainda?

— Ahn, ah... Não ouvimos! — Jensen inventou uma desculpa esfarrapada antes de pegar Padalecki pela mão e se trancar com ele no vestuário. As ereções se encontravam a cada movimento dentro do pequeno lugar. Ambos se despiram, e então Jared jogou o mais velho contra a parede e lhe deu beijos lascivos e cheios de angústia. Mordeu o ombro de Jensen, arrancando gemidos do loiro enquanto ele também fazia sua parte, masturbando-o. Antes de engolir o membro exigente de Jared, o deu um beijo longo e terno.

— Eu... não vou... suportar... — dizia o mais novo entre gemidos, ditando o ritmo do sexo oral empurrando a cabeça do loiro contra sua orgã. Nunca havia recebido um boquete tão bom em toda sua vida, e prometia a si mesmo não se lembrar de Genevieve enquanto estivesse com Jen. — Obrigada por tudo isso, mesmo...

— Eu que te agradeço. — Quando Jensen percebeu que Jared já estava à beira de seu ápice, agilmente se virou e sentou-se em cima do seu colega; Pensamentos como "não vai caber" ou até mesmo "isso é certo por aqui?" embebedavam a mente de Jensen, mas perdido naquela sensação, acabou encaixando o pênis de seu parceiro em si.

Tinha certeza que iria se arrepender de tudo aquilo a partir do momento que o filete de sangue escorreu em suas pernas, mas o prazer entre os dois era maior e queria apenas que o momento fosse de Jared. Desejava sua felicidade mais do que tudo. Pensando nisso, virou seu rosto lentamente, conforme os corpos se chocavam, e o deu um selinho. A dança estava ritmada e os gemidos eram audíveis no estúdio, surpreendendo ainda mais Chad.

Jensen sentiu o gozo de Jay invadindo-o. Jared estava se sentindo culpado e se retirou do corpo do melhor amigo com cuidado e perícia, antes de achar uma roupa e sair correndo da sala, como uma criança que cometeu alguma travessura. Jensen riu reservadamente antes de sair do lugar também.

— Posso saber o que aconteceu ali? — Disse Joanna, em encontro a Jared, apontando para a porta do vestuário. — Tenho certeza que você e o Jenny não fizeram só o shoot, moose. — a jovem olhou-o de cima para baixo, como se analisasse o produto.

— Se eu fiz além ou não, é apenas da minha conta. Sai da minha vista agora antes que eu conte dos comentários pra Ellen.

Joanna levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição antes de sair do saguão. Sabia do que houvera acontecido graças a Chad, que ouviu tudo o que aconteceu entre os recém-chegados da extinta Factory.

Jared voltou ao vestuário. Aonde encontrou Jensen arrumando-se (leia-se: colocando-se em ordem depois de uma relação sexual com um homem com um terço a mais de tamanho) e resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

— E aí, Jen? O que achou do shoot? Acha que era isso o que a Harvelle queria?

— E num mundo alternativo, só o shoot aconteceu... — Falou Jensen, com malícia.

— É, e aquilo também...

— Aquilo, ou o melhor momento do meu mês.

— Sério, Ackles... Eu realmente não queria que aquilo acontecesse. — continuou a falar antes que Jensen protestasse — Claro, foi bom, bom não, ótimo, mas... Eu não posso namorar o meu melhor amigo. Sou hétero. Não tenho direito de entrar em outro homem assim, sem mais nem menos.

— Já ouviu falar em sexo sem compromisso? Certamente. Então. Pratique mais e pense menos, Sasquatch. — Jensen deu um tapinha nas costas de Jared e se retirou da sala, rindo da atitude tímida e precoce de Jay.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><em>Olá povo, it's me again! Primeira fic, primeira cena de sexo... Resultados inesperados! =X Ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer, guys. Diga o que achou e sorry pela qualidade do que você leu! ^^<em>


	4. Chapter 4: They Know Anything

_Anteriormente em What's On The Catwalk:_

Depois de uma transa no camarim, Jared se sente arrependido pelo acontecimento, mas Jensen não se mostra nem um pouco preocupado.

* * *

><p>Jared estava nauseado com os pensamentos que tomavam sua mente depois de tudo o que houvera acontecido entre ele e Jensen. Sabia que se não tomasse alguma atitude, o loiro certamente teria impressões precipitadas sobre tudo aquilo. Jared queria reverter toda aquela situação, mas seu estado de espírito e corpo – principalmente corpo – queria repetir a experiência.<p>

Já na casa de Jensen e Danneel Ackles, o clima estava cada vez pior. O texano já sabia que a "transa do ano" – como Chad chamava o que havia presenciado auricularmente – havia caído nos assuntos de Ellen, que não fez questão de guardar segredo. O grande problema era que Danneel já fora modelo da Ginger, mas preferiu manter isso pra si mesma depois da falência da Factory, quando conheceu Jensen. Ela e Harvelle eram (e ainda são) grandes amigas, apesar de uma nuvem negra de falsidade percorrer cada "oi" e aceno de mão entre as mulheres.

— Oi Jensen. Como foi o trabalho com a girafa hoje? — Disse Danneel, com cara de poucos amigos. — Ah, sim, quantas camisinhas gastaram?

— Oi Dan, do que está falando? — Jensen esboçava nervoso em suas palavras.

— Não tente fingir que nada aconteceu entre vocês dois, inferno! — a ruiva jogou um copo de vidro em direção ao marido. — A El me contou tudo!

— Fica calma! — Jensen desviou-se do utensílio e tentou manter a paz no diálogo. — Aconteceu sim, aliás, cadê o papo de "relacionamento liberal" que a gente teve quando a gente começou a namorar?

— Relacionamento liberal, porém _heterossexual_, seu verme!

— Ah, a dama aí, além de fresca é preconceituosa! — o modelo cuspia as palavras com fúria. — Não me critique, eu sei muito bem do caso que você já teve com a tal de Anne na adolescência... — Jensen olhava com desdém a Danneel.

— E eu sei de tudo o que você já experimentou na sua vida! — a moça usava todos os argumentos possíveis. — Ross, não venha tentar tramar contra mim... Eu posso te _esfaquear_ por trás á qualquer segundo.

— Eu não estou aqui pra te agradar, muito menos pra ser o seu banco particular, Harris. Eu tenho aonde dormir, além desse ninho de naja. — Jensen virou-se e subiu até o quarto, aonde arrancou as roupas do cabide e as jogou em uma mala branca, enquanto Danneel corria até ele para tentar ter a situação sob controle.

— Jura? Aonde? Na casa do amantezinho?

— Sinceramente, se a Genevieve não estivesse lá, iria sim. — o homem jogou sua mão contra o rosto da mulher. — Melhor do que deitar na mesma cama de certas vadias...

Danneel ficou muda enquanto sentia a marca dos dedos de Jensen arder sobre seu rosto. Depois de tantas brigas, sabia que já havia passado da hora de entregar o dossiê à mídia, mas depois de algumas chantagens.

A chuva caía como uma placa molhada pelas ruas da imponente Vancouver. Eram onze horas da noite quando o Campbell Hotel recebia seu último novo hóspede. No quarto 453, Jensen se deitou sob a cama, ainda com as roupas molhadas, e imaginava o que havia de esperar dali á frente. Apesar de não ter conhecimento do dossiê, sabia que Danneel tinha armas suficientes contra o divórcio. Resolveu ligar para Jared e esquecer-se do que havia acontecido.

— Big J? — Ackles levou o celular á orelha.

— Jen...

— Estou aqui no hotel Campbell. Eu e a Dan não estamos numa fase tão boa... — os olhos do loiro começaram a umedecer. — Ela ficou sabendo do que aconteceu, e, sabe, não quero voltar ali tão cedo.

— Quem contou pra ela? — Jared tinha preocupação no tom de voz. — Calma aí, não responde. Antes, a casa é sua, quem tem que se hospedar em hotéis baratos é ela e os caprichos dela, não você.

— Enfim... A Ellen ficou sabendo pelo Chad. E a Dan ficou sabendo pela Ellen. É tudo o que sei.

— Quem manda ser apressadinho e me levar pra qualquer lugar? — dizia Padalecki num tom semi sarcástico.

— Não é hora de piadas. Ela pensa que somos amantes. E ela tem influência suficiente sobre sua mulher e amiguinhos da imprensa.

— Isso é verdade. Quer saber, Jenny? Vamos agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não que uma segunda vez seja em breve, e não vamos tocar nesse assunto pelo menos por algumas semanas. Tchau. — a ligação fora encerrada, deixando Jensen afoito com a imaturidade do mais novo.

No dia seguinte, durante coletivas, Ellen fazia comentários infelizes e desconfortáveis, na intenção de constranger a dupla. Ignoravam quanto pudessem. Durante a pausa da segunda entrevista, já devidamente alimentado e questionado, Jared fora a roda de conversa aonde se encontrava Joanna, Misha, Matt e Lauren. Cumprimentou todos e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras ali presente.

— Tá sabendo das novidades, Sasquatch? — Matt encarou Jared fixamente. — A Tia El mandou o shoot ontem, e por sua sorte e pela a do Jensen, vão ser publicadas amanhã na Homagazine.

— Se é isso o que você chama de sorte... — O uísque abandonado fora goela abaixo. — Prefiro nem querer saber o que você considera azar, Matt.

— Não fala assim, Lecki. — Lauren fez um carinho tímido na mão de Jared, que retrucou, afastando-a, deixando a morena sem graça. — Enfim, planeja fazer mais shoots daquele tipo? Não exatamente sobre sadomasoquismo, mas...

— Só se eu estiver precisando muito de dinheiro. — interrompeu Jared. — O que no momento não é prioridade.

— Ele tá de mal humor? — cochichou Joanna para Misha.

— Se quer saber, estou sim. Jo, porquê antes de querer saber da vida dos outros, vai cuidar dos seus próprios problemas? — disse o moreno, olhando para o salão e rapidamente se virando para a agora constrangida Jo.

— Jay, vamos para o bar antes que aconteça alguma briga. Não quero meu amigo mal falado nos jornais, vem. — Misha o puxou pelo braço até o bar do edifício. Sentaram-se longe da roda e da vista dos colegas.

— Cara, o que aconteceu? Por que estava tão mal-educado?

— Você ainda pergunta? — Jared apontou para a mesa. — Esse lugar não me agrada, meu lindo corpo vai ser exposto para um monte de homem tarado, a Ginger não é famosa pela bondade de seus funcionários e acho que você sabe o que aconteceu entre mim e o Jensen.

— Tente pelo menos fingir que aqui é agradável. A Ellen vai exigir mais de você de acordo com seu humor, que pelo jeito não está bom. Jared, faz muito pouco tempo que você tá aqui. Coisa de duas semanas. Nunca vi um modelo que troca de agência tão rápido ser bem falado.

— Vou só tentar, mas não garanto que vou conseguir.

— Que nem eu disse, tente.

Jared se levantou do banco e tirou o celular do bolso, e desceu a lista de contatos, até Jensen. Havia o visto durante as entrevistas, mas seu orgulho não o deixava conversar com ele pessoalmente. Pressionou o botão de chamada e aguardava ser atendido.

— Alô?

— Alô. Jensen. Nossas fotos vão ser publicadas.

— Aonde?

— Na tal Homagazine. Todo o shoot. Nenhuma foto vai escapar.

— O que você espera? As melhores do ano... — Jensen riu levemente. — Você tem que ficar preocupado quando sair uma sex tape.

— Bate na boca! Não podemos dar brecha para isso acontecer, loirinho.

Só o fato de Jared chamar Jensen carinhosamente já o aliviou profundamente. Percebeu que Padalecki estava mais calmo.

— Por quê? Quer fazer isso mais secretamente, Big J?

— Fica quieto. — Jared corou. — Tenho que desligar. A Gen trouxe mais uma daquelas equipes.

— Ok. Tchau. — Ligação encerrada. Genevieve chegou com dois repórteres enquanto arrumava-se com o marido.

— Oi amor. — a morena beijou Jared. — Você sabe por que o Jen não veio com a Danny?

— Não faço ideia. — mentiu o mais novo. — São de qual site, emissora...?

— Não sei. Mas entrevista é sempre bom. Pra divulgar. — Genevieve deu um tapinha nas costas de Jared e as questões foram feitas de uma a uma.

Enquanto isso, Danneel só esperava a oportunidade de contatar Cortese e contar o que estava planejando para os J2.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><em>Desculpa pela demora na postagem, galero. ^^ KPASOKPASOKASPOK Tava MUUUUITO sem criatividade e sem disposição. Prometo regularizar a bagaça. Pra spoilers e outras loucuras, me sigam no twitter: MishaPsicopata :3 Deixem reviews.<em>


End file.
